


Intervals

by lunajk



Series: Alone Together Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Intervals, Sherlock Holmes mentioned - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunajk/pseuds/lunajk
Summary: 一系列短小的番外篇





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一系列短小的番外篇

Interval

亲爱的Greg，  
我写信来是想祝你生日快乐。希望Minerva能避过Ms. Parkinson的耳目，虽然我确信她的智商在猫头鹰中出类拔萃，但想到你有可能因为我的贸然举动而蒙受责罚，我十分揪心。  
我现在是在家里的书房给你写信，如在特快上我告诉你的那样。我实在是精疲力竭——我的小弟弟闹腾了一天，谁都不能让他安静下来，包括Mommy和Daddy。他实在是不懂事之至了，鉴于Mommy和Daddy很难得同时在家。我相信一个智力正常的孩子都会觉得在这样稀少的团圆时刻就应该和家人其乐融融地在花园里消磨整个下午然后吃个晚餐，而不是在实验室里把自己关了一天，直到餐桌上还闹着要非洲树蛇皮的粉末——谁知道他要拿来做什么！我希望他别把房子点着了才好。我在家里的生活单调重复，乏善可陈。回信给我，讲讲你的假期，麻瓜们在暑假都做些什么？Minerva会在角落等你，如果你想要给我回信的话。  
M.

Oh Mycroft，  
这真是个大大大大大惊喜啊！我很喜欢你的礼物，魁地奇护目镜！老天，这太棒了，我简直迫不及待想试试了。Minerva和你一样聪明，我得说。她掐着老巫婆Ms. Parkinson巡夜的空档给我送了进来，蹲在墙角，没发出一丁点儿声响。我写不了多长，她又要走回来了。麻瓜们的暑假也很无聊的，我打算出去找份零工，洗车或者剪草坪之类的。她快来了，我不能多写。  
祝好  
Greg  
又及，对你弟弟好一点儿，他还是个小孩子！

亲爱的Greg，  
接到你的回信，我十分感动。我确信你冒着极大的风险给我写下的五行字——尽管潦草得难以辨认，是我们牢固友谊的有力证明。  
很高兴你能喜欢我小小的礼物，我得说我十分担心，因为圣诞礼物——我可能有些用力过猛。事实上，Mommy听说之后责备我，认为我鲁莽的行为给你造成了负担，我有吗？不过我一向不擅长挑选礼物，不像你是个中好手。忘了告诉你，你的蜂蜜滋滋糖Sherlock——我的小弟弟，十分喜欢。你碰巧挑中了他的最爱蜜蜂，这个暴君残忍地抢走了我所有的糖果，在圣诞节的时候，全然不顾这是他哥哥收到的礼物而不是他的。不过由此可见我的确是一个极好的哥哥，不是吗？  
我简直无聊的要发霉，我的小弟弟蠢的让人难以忍受，Mommy和Daddy又时常不在家。尽管他们不在，他们也阴魂不散，具体表现就是拒绝允许我出门，哪怕是买个牛奶（当然了，我们家也不需要我买牛奶）此外，他们还强迫我肩负起长兄的责任，勒令我照看好Sherlock。我得说这份差事艰苦又无趣，还十分危险，毕竟不是每个小男孩儿都有Sherlock那样完备的魔药学知识的。唉，让我出门和你一起打个工也好过被关在宅子里。对了，你找到零工了吗？  
期待你的回信。  
M.  
又及，请不要拿我的智商与一只猫头鹰相比，尽管那是我的猫头鹰。  
又又及，随信附上我的论文，仅供参考。

M，  
我找到了。你知道的，夏天大家总是缺人送报纸或者修建草坪的。我打两份工，早上起来给整个街区送牛奶，下午帮Mrs. Hooper剪草坪。对了，我觉得他们家的小女儿很有可能和我一样。你懂我的意思吗，就是也会魔法。有天下午她说要给我变个戏法，然后她伸出手，里边有朵花儿，一会儿张开一会儿合上的，你说奇怪不奇怪。八成是魔法。不过我想了想还是没告诉她霍格沃茨的事儿，万一我搞错了呢，我又不是你。她要是没收到通知，不得白高兴一场。不能在校外用魔法真是太烦人了，一想到这些活儿本来一挥魔杖都能干了我就觉得特憋屈。不过多亏了这几份零工，我可以光明正大地坐在树荫底下给你回信了。放心，Minerva在我窗前的树荫里藏着呢。她白天总是蔫蔫的，一副老睡不醒的样子。很高兴你弟弟喜欢蜂蜜滋滋糖，我得说就糖果而言你的确是个好哥哥。你要是真喜欢吃的话我以后年年送你。不过你虽然被关在宅子里，也可以研究研究Riddle嘛，对不？找点事情做做，动动脑子，再配个魔药啥的。再不济，管管你弟弟。总比我在晒死人的太阳底下修草坪好。  
Greg  
又及，我当然知道你比猫头鹰聪明。得多。  
又又及，多谢了老兄，论文！  
又又又及，Sherlock比你小得多，老天。别拿你的智商衡量他的。


	2. Chapter 2

番外

停止——往——我的——脑袋里——塞东西——该死的Holmes！

——哦？

我——在——开会——以防你天杀的没有注意到。并且，我该死的待会儿还有个报告要做，有个发布会要开。

Pitts就是个老傻瓜。

你有什么不能等到我会开完再说的？我还要上去作报告！

太好了。

亲吻。床头的台灯。拂过大腿内侧的触感。

F***！Mycroft！

兴奋了吗，love?

F***！

我们还没试过办公室呢，既然你这么想的话，不如开完会之后赏光——

不，Mycroft 天杀的 Holmes，这一个礼拜你都别想——

今天周五，友情提示。

下个礼拜也别想了。

“——Greg？Greg？到你了！”


	3. Chapter 3

Interval

母亲，  
展信佳。  
我在校一切都好，不必挂心。我来信是想就Flitwick教授和您反馈的一些行为——我确信您已经收到他的来信了？——提供一些我本人的所思所想。虽然这并非辩白，只是一次坦诚相待的试验，但我仍诚挚地希望您在读完信后能客观地看待我所谓的“不端行为”。  
首先，我不得不承认我的确和一些高年级的斯莱特林来往甚密。但鉴于你我共悉的原因，我相信您是不会介意我在忠于拉文克劳——忠于我们的家族传统——之外适当地追求一些个人兴趣的。请您放心，我未曾有一刻忘记肩负的家族使命，并正在——也将持之以恒地将其作为我毕生的不懈追求。尽管我不得不遗憾地告诉您，在Lady Grey那里我没有收获多少有益的帮助。相反的，我的斯莱特林朋友们——他们中的大部分和我们一样有着源远流长的高贵血统——反倒时常能带给我新知妙想。这些令人着迷的想法中的最新一项，便是一个迷人的猜测，对象是霍格沃茨建校以来埋藏最深的秘密。我相信您能理解，出于对家族的责任感和荣誉感，我对霍格沃茨的一切都怀抱极大的兴趣与热情。而这就是我为何被发现在宵禁后的走廊上游荡了。霍格沃茨的密道就是这座美丽城堡建校以来无尽闪光点中最吸引人的一处，是皇冠上的钻石，蕴藏着四位学校的奠基者对学生的无尽期许和殷切期望。而它们以独特的魅力吸引着我——拉文克劳的后人，去探索，去发现我们的先辈在城堡里为他们的后代留下的印记。也只有我们，现存已知唯一的学院创始人的血脉，能找到他们留下的吉光片羽，细细体悟先人的智慧。当然，您会反驳，我不是非得凌晨时分去以身犯险。但我坚定地相信，霍格沃茨的先人留给我们的讯息只应该让他们正统的后裔知晓，而任何青天白日下的窥探和徘徊都会招来不必要的询问甚至诘难。我们家族的行事一向低调，我不想由我起头，大肆宣扬我们的正统血脉——如果说有什么我需要向您反省之处，这便是了：我承诺下次夜巡之时必将加倍小心，隐藏踪迹，尤其注意管理员先生的那只猫。  
请代我向父亲问好。也祝您好。  
Mycroft.

 

Mikey,  
Flitwick教授和我说了——你父亲才是不高兴的那个，你应该写信给他的。他主要是担心你的安全，城堡里也不是万无一失的地方。（这点我同意）我们知道你在担心吼叫信的问题——大概有那么几秒你父亲是有点动心，不过你知道的，他也不是会寄吼叫信的人。我们相信你能判断和选择怎样才是合适的朋友，也确信你能平衡好你的学习和个人兴趣。我们对你取得的进展表示欣喜和满意，（我确信你对Lady Grey的方式一定有待改进，你父亲说她是一位和善的女士，尤其是对拉文克劳们）只希望你注意安全，小心谨慎。  
你父亲和我问你圣诞是否回家。我们——和SHERLOCK都问你好。Sherlock很想你，他盼望着你假期能回来。  
也问候Greg。

 

母亲，

对叔叔的意外我十分震惊与痛心，我确信这是我们家族的巨大损失。我已经在第一时间处理好了可能的隐患，请不要为这些琐事烦心。

我还需要逗留一会儿，有些程序性的手续不得不亲自监督。这里的事务一处理完毕我便即刻启程回家。

我的哀思与你们同在。

希望Sherlock没有给你们添乱。

Mycroft


End file.
